The present invention relates to a rotating silage extractor and conveyor arm.
Arms used particularly but not exclusively in the zootechnical field to load machines for shredding, mixing and distributing fodder, forage, fibrous products etc., are known; one type of arm includes a box-like structure in which the material, cut and/or removed by a mill located at one end, is conveyed and transferred for loading by a conveyor belt contained in the arm.
The end of the box-like structure that lies opposite to the mill is articulated about a horizontal axis to a support which can be constituted directly by the mixing container, by a vertical upright fixed to the frame of the mixing container, or by an upright fixed to an independent self-propelled vehicle.
As mentioned, the arm is articulated about a horizontal axis to allow the mill to move vertically downwards and erode the front of the silage.
In order to perform multiple milling actions on the silage it is necessary to move the silage extractor arm with a series of maneuvers that must be executed by moving the vehicle supporting it.
This naturally entails a waste of time.